Avatar: The Story Of Harvey Book 1-Water
by KNDnumber170
Summary: So I've been really into Avatar: The Last Airbender lately and I'm almost all the way through the series. I just thought this would be perfect! 363XOC little bit of 86X60,19th Century/OC, and 60/OC. Harvey may seem OOC but that's because 1. He doesn't have autism in this world and 2. His dad hasn't gotten a chance to screw him up.
1. The Boy In The Iceberg

**So Gamewizard gave me this idea. We were talking about Avatar: The Last Airbender and I mentioned writing a story about it, least to say, he thought it was a great idea. This is book 1: Water, I'll also write book 2: earth and book 3: fire. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or KND. It would be cool but I don't.**

"_Water. Earth. Fire. Air. My grandmother use to tell me and my brother stories about the old days, a time of peace, when the avatar kept peach between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the avatar mastered all four elements, only he could stop the Fire Nation, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. 100 years have passed and the Fire Nation is winning the war, 9 years ago, my father and the men of my tribe left to go fight in the war leaving me and my brother to look after the tribe. Some people believe that the avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken, but I haven't lost hope, I still believe that somehow, the avatar will return to save the world."_

Two black haired teenagers sat in a fishing canoe in the middle of a cluster of icebergs. They boy sat in front with a spear leaning over the water while the girl sat in the back looking bored.

"It's not getting away from me this time, watch and learn Natalie; this is how you catch a fish." The boy posed the spear above the water and the girl looked over the edge of the canoe, a fish swam past and she grinned. She removed her glove and looked at her brother, he was concentrating on the water, she started to swish her hand around making a ball of water float up with the fish in it.

"Hey look Patton! I caught one!"

"Shhh Nat, you're gonna scare it away!" the boy whispered "Ahh I can already smell it cooking."

"But I caught one!" The ball of water floated over the boy's head right as he lifted the spear to strike. As soon as the spear made contact with the water ball it broke, the water landed on the boy and the fish dived into the water.

"Ahh! Natalie!" The boy sat down his spear and appeared to siphon the water off himself letting it settle back into the ocean "Why is it, every time you play with magic water, I get soaked?!"

The girl huffed "It's not magic, it's called bending and it's-"

"Yeah yeah, I know, it's a unique power that takes years to master. If you forgot, I can do it too! I just don't show it off like you do, like a….weirdo!"

"Oh, I'm a weirdo? I'm not the one who flexes whenever I see my reflection!"

The boy stopped flexing in the water and turned to look at the girl "I don't do that…all the time…."

There was a jolt and the pair looked to the front of the canoe, there were ice chunks bigger than the boat floating in the water ahead of them and they were on a crash course with some. The boy grabbed the oar and tried to move them away from the nice but an ice block got in the way and the canoe crashed into it sending the girl and boy flying out. The boy put his hands out as they slid towards the end of the ice, the water in front of him immediately froze and they stopped themselves before they slid into the ice cold water.

They sat up and looked around "You call that left?" the girl asked

"You don't like my steering, well maybe I should have waterbended us out of that, or better yet, you could have!"

The girl stood up and her furry hood fell down revealing straight, waist length black hair. Some of the hair was pulled into a bun at the top of her head but the rest was straight down her back "Oh, so this is my fault?"

"I knew I should have left you at home. Leave it to a girl to screw things up."

The girl's left eye twitched and she almost hit her brother "You are the most sexist, immature, jerk! I'm embarrassed to be related to you!" as she screamed, she threw her arms behind her causing waves that got bigger and bigger with every arm movement, one wave hit the iceberg behind her and it cracked. The boy saw this and his eyes got huge as his sister continued to yell at him "Ever since mom died, I've been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing soldier!"

"Uhh, Natalie?"

"I even wash all the clothes! Have you ever smelled your dirty socks?! Let me tell you, NOT PLEASANT!" A giant wave hit the iceberg, cracking it even more.

"Natalie! Settle down!"

"NO! I'm done helping you! From now on, you're on your OWN!" She flung her arms back hard on the final word and a massive wave rose up, smacking the iceberg behind her. She finally turned around and looked at it, walking back towards her brother; she said "Did I do that?"

The iceberg cracked apart sending their ice chunk flying backwards with a wave, when they stopped, the boy removed his arm from behind the girl and they both looked at the place where the iceberg had been.

"Okay, you've gone from weird, to freakish Natalie."

A giant glowing blue ball rose out of the water in front of them. They stumbled backwards and the boy turned toward the water, he waved his hand upwards and a thin sheet of water rose up, rolled itself into a knife shape, and froze, falling into his hand. Instant weapon. The girl walked forward to look into the glowing sphere. A shape was sitting right in the center of the ball, a human form. Suddenly the eyes opened, they didn't have pupils that she could see, they were just white. It looked like right above the eyes and on the hands that seemed to be in front of this person, fist together, had glowing arrows on them.

"He's alive! We have to help!" the girl grabbed her brother's club and ran toward the sphere.

"Natalie wait! Get back here! We don't know what that thing is!"

The girl hit the glowing ball several times; it shot out snow and knocked the sibling's backwards. The crack spread up the ball and shot out a bright light, it shot across the sky like northern lights.

_On a nearby boat…_

Fire Nation Prince Chad was standing at the bow of his ship when he saw the bright blue light. Chad was a handsome young man but his face was scarred badly over his right eye.

"Finally." He said "Uncle!" he turned toward the black haired man playing with dominos "Do you realize what this means?"

"I won't get to finish my game?"

"It means my search is about to come to an end."

Jason sighed and continued with his game.

"That light, it came from an incredibly powerful force! It has to be him!"

"Oh it's just the celestial lights. We've been down this road before Prince Chad. I don't want you to get too worked up over nothing. Please, sit and enjoy a calming cup of jasmine tea."

"I don't need any calming tea!" Chad yelled at his uncle "I need to capture the avatar! Helmsman! Head a course for the light!"

_Back at the glowing blue ball…_

The two kids lifted their heads up as the snow calmed down, they both stood up, they boy held out his ice knife and the girl held out her brother's club. The snow cleared completely and they saw a boy standing at the top of the ball. His eyes and the arrow tattoos he had where glowing white and his short brown hair was flying all over the place, he was tall but not as tall as the black haired boy. His eyes and tattoos stopped glowing and he fell down the side of the ball. The girl gasped and ran forward to catch him. The boy started to poke his head with the ice knife but his sister pushed it away.

"Stop it!" she rolled then boy over; he grunted and started to open his brown eyes. As soon as he saw the girl's face he gasped. She was beautiful.

"Can I ask you something?" he said quietly

"What?"

"Please, come closer." The girl moved closer "Will you go penguin sledding with me?"

The boy looked so excited now, his eyes were wide open and he was practically shaking "Oh, um, sure?"

The boy practically _floated_ to his feet causing the girl's brother to jump backwards and point his now melting ice knife at him "What's going on here?"

"You tell us!" The black haired boy yelled "How'd you get in the ice? And why aren't you frozen?"

"I'm not sure…" There was a low growl from behind the brown haired boy and he gasped "Keejo!" he scrambled up the side of the broken blue ball and they heard him plop down on the other side. The two siblings walked around the side of the ball and saw the boy on the head of some big, white, furry creature with a brown arrow running from his tail to nose.

The creature slicked the boy and he laughed "Ha-ha you're okay!"

"What is that thing?" The black haired boy's hood was now down revealing short black hair that fell emo style over his right eye. **(Come on people, Patton has to do something to his hair to get it to stay up like that; they are in the middle of the flippin South Pole! His hair is all emo like.)**

"This is Keejo, my Flying Bison." The brown haired boy said

"Yes, and this is Natalie, my flying sister."

Keejo started to breathe deeply and sneezed just barely missing the Natalie and her brother.

"So do you guys live around here or-"

"Don't answer him Natalie, did you see that bright light? He probably signaled the Fire Navy." The black haired boy pointed his ice knife at the young boy

Natalie laughed and walked in between her brother and the boy "Oh yeah, I'm sure he's Fire Nation, Look at his face, it's so filled with evil." The young boy smiled innocently "The paranoid one is my brother, Patton. You never told us your name."

"It's Har-Har-Ha achoo!" They boy shot into the air and then slid down the side of the blue ball "My name's Harvey."

Natalie and Patton's mouths were hanging open "You just sneezed, and flew 10 feet in the air." Patton mumbled

Harvey looked at the sky "Really? It felt higher than that."

Natalie gasped "You're an Airbender!"

"Yep, sure am."

"Flying Bison, giant blue orbs, Airbenders, you know what, I'm going home where everything makes sense." Patton said turning his back on the two and walking toward the water.

"Well, if you guys are stuck, Keejo and I can give you a lift." Harvey suggested, he spun through the air and landed on Keejo's head

"Sure, we'd love a ride! Thanks!" Natalie ran toward Keejo and Patton turned around

"No way, no way am I going on that giant snot monster."

"Oh, are you hoping some other kind of monster will come along and give you a ride, you know, before you freeze to death?" Natalie said as Harvey helped her onto Keejo, Patton raised his finger as if he was going to retort but sighed and headed toward the Flying Bison.

**Like it? Yes or no for me to continue, that does mean that some of my other stories will be on hold but I could finish this, then finish Nigel Uno and the Sorcerer's Stone, then maybe Lemonade Mouth. I also have an Adventure Time story though.**

**3 yes votes and I'll continue, review to vote!**


	2. The Southern Water Tribe

**Now to the reviews:**

**Gamewizard2008: Yeah, I was thinking about it like crazy so I couldn't resist. I'm gonna try my hardest to make it different and since this story is more of a rough copy I might even rewrite it at some point.**

**Reader (guest): I state those things in some of my other stories; the show itself probably doesn't have any of that true. Those are my headcannons. And Rachel isn't screwed up because he dad thinks she's perfect. I'll write a one-shot about it at some point.**

**AdventureousDame424: Fanny is going to premiere in one of the upcoming chapters. I'll tell you this though; she's in this story for a short while but isn't mentioned again till the second story and becomes a main character in the third one. Thanks for your review!**

**KND Operative Numbuh 227: Avatar is amazing, I never really got into it until recently but I'm almost all the way through the series. I like the bending in Gamewizard's stories too.**

**Coketree27 (guest): Toph is actually going to be one of my OC's who marries Paddy (numbuh 85) but Fanny is going to be an earthbender even though the character she plays can't bend. Her brothers are going to have big roles also.**

**Anyone who wants to know who Fanny plays, I'm not telling but you can go on my profile and read the list of Avatar couples I support, that should tell you who Fanny is. Remember, Patton is Sokka.**

Patton was sitting on Keejo, next to Natalie and Harvey was on Keejo's head with the reigns in his hands. "All right, first time flyers hold on! Keejo, yip yip!"

Keejo growled then jumped into the water and started to swim "Wow that was truly amazing." Patton said

"He's just tired, otherwise he'd be high flying."

Natalie crawled up the tip of the saddle and looked at Harvey only to find him smiling at her "Um, why are you smiling at me?"

Harvey's face dropped "I was smiling? I didn't know that….sorry…."

Harvey's face turned red and Natalie raised her eyebrows, Patton groaned behind them "So anyway, since you're an Airbender, I was wondering if you knew anything about the avatar?"

"Oh um….no, I never met him, but I had friends who knew him…"

"Oh, okay."

_On the Fire Nation war ship…._

Jason walked on the deck to see his nephew standing where he had left him. "I'm going to bed." He yawned "I'm tired, you can't get anything done if you're tired. You should sleep too Prince Chad. Even if your right and the avatar is alive, you're not going to find him. Your father, grandfather, and great-grandfather all tried looking and never found him. "

"Because their honor didn't rely on the avatar's capture, mine does. This coward's hundred years in hiding are over."

_In a dream…_

Harvey is on Keejo and they are flying above the sea, it's raining and the waves come up and knock Keejo into the water. Harvey smashes his fists together and creates an air bubble that swallows Keejo and him inside. His eyes and tattoos are glowing.

"_How could you leave Harvey? You were supposed to protect us all, now the Fire Nation is going to take over! It's all your fault. You should have been brave, not a giant coward. You were supposed to save everyone. They were all counting on you and you failed them. All those people who died, their blood is on your hands."_

"Harvey? Harvey! Harvey!" Natalie's voice was calling; Harvey sat straight up, panting. Natalie was sitting next to him "Are you alright? You're sweating."

"Where are we?"

"We're in the village now, come one, everybody is dying to meet you!" Harvey stood up and went to put his shirt back on, as he did so Natalie turned around and stared at him, the arrows rand from his shoulders, down to his hands, from his waist and up his back to the top of his head, and from his hips down his legs to his feet. They were Airbender markings, every Airbender had them. Women and men. Natalie grinned and grabbed Harvey's hand, dragging him out in front of the villagers. Patton was sitting grumpily in front of the tent they had just exited.

"Harvey this is the entire village. Entire village, Harvey." There were about 15 people in front of them and about 70% were kids who looked about 8-10.

"Hi everyone." Harvey said nervously, the entire village grimaced as he spoke "Why are they acting weird around me, did Keejo sneeze on me?"

An elderly woman with dark grey eyes walked out from the crowd, she looked like Natalie and Patton but not much. "Well no one's seen an Airbender in 100 years; we thought they were extinct until my granddaughter and grandson found you."

Harvey's eyes got wide "Extinct?"

Natalie put a hand on his shoulder "Harvey, this is my grandmother; she's my father's mom."

"Call me grandma Lyla, everyone does."

"Should we even trust him?" Patton said from the side of the tent, Harvey, Natalie, and grandma Lyla looked over at him "How do we know he's not a Fire Nation spy?"

Natalie gestured to Harvey's tattoos "He has the Air Nomad markings Patton."

"Oh yeah, why don't we just tell him every one of our tribe's secrets because I'm sure the Fire Nation wouldn't know about the tattoos and if they really wanted to fool us, ANY SMART PERSON WOULD TATTOO THEIR SPY!"

"Patton, he's not a Fire Nation spy." Natalie said with a look that clearly said 'mental facepalm'

Patton stood up and wretched Harvey's staff out of his hand "And what's this, a weapon? You couldn't stab anyone with this."

Harvey took the staff back "It's not a weapon. It's my glider." He tapped it on the ground and wings appeared on the sides, the kids gasped "I let the air float around the wings and it lifts me in the air."

Patton scoffed "Last I remember, humans. Can't. Fly!"

"Oh yeah." Harvey grinned and flew up in the air on the glider, he flew around and all the villagers gasped, he grinned down at Natalie and then flew into the tall tower in front of him.

"Oh my god." Patton said weakly as Natalie gasped, Harvey dropped down as Patton ran over to the tower "My watch tower!"

"Are you okay Harvey?" Natalie asked

"My watch tower!"

"Yeah, I'm good." Harvey said standing up

"You were amazing!" Natalie jumped up and down in excitement

"MY WATCH TOWER!" Patton screamed as a pile of snow fell on top of him "Great." He said, sticking his head out of the snow bank "You're an Airbender, Natalie and me are Waterbenders. Together we can just waste our lives away!"

"Ha! You guys are Waterbenders?! Cool!"

"Well, we're not really trained. Patton knows how to do more than I do."

"Okay, that's enough playing. Natalie, you have chores." Grandma Lyla said grabbing Natalie's arm and pulling her toward another tent.

"I told you, he's the real thing Grandma Lyla. I finally found a bender to teach me and Patton Waterbending!"

"Don't get your hope up Natalie."

"But he's special Grandma Lyla! I sense he's full of great wisdom." Natalie turned to look at Harvey and he had his tongue stuck to his staff with the village kids surrounding him.

"See, now my tongue is stuck to my staff."

"Well, he's filled with _some_ wisdom."

**Next chapter should be up soon okay? Spring break is next week and I have a lot of school to catch up on. Review!**


	3. The Abandoned Fire Navy Ship

**Now to the reviews:**

**Gamewizard2008: That's okay, Suki is awesome and Fanny is awesome so that make sense right? Lol**

**KND Operative Numbuh 227: You should see it! It's amazing! Try Watchcartoonsonline, it works for me. It would be awesome for your stories to have bending! Your stories are already amazing though. **

**AdventurousDame424: Thanks! I can't wait 'till I get to the next episode! Or episode 'Jet' I think people are gonna like that one! ;)**

**CendrawasihError: Thanks! I was debating doing this because I have so many other stories but right now I'm into Avatar and if I'd waited I probably wouldn't have ever done it. I promise other charcters will be appearing, some in the second book, but they'll all premiere at some point.**

**Now…onto the story I wrote based on 2 things I don't own….**

Chad swung his left foot and a flame shot out knocking one of the soldiers in front of him down. At the same time he spun around and shot at the two behind him. They dodged and he jumped over them, attacking them from the back.

Jason sighed "No! Power in Firebending comes from the breath, not the muscles! The breath becomes energy in the body, the energy goes past your limbs and becomes fire!" he blasted a ball of fire in Chad's face "Get it right this time!"

"Enough! I've been drilling this set all day! I'm more than ready for the next set!" Chad yelled

"No! You're impatient! You need more practice! Drill it again!"

Chad growled and shot a flame, knocking out all 5 soldiers. "The sages tell us that the avatar is the last Airbender. He's had over a century to master all the elements. KNOWING THE BASICS ISN'T GOING TO HELP ME! You will teach me the next set!"

Jason sighed "Alright, but first, let me finish my tea."

_Water Tribe…_

"Now men, it's important to be brave when facing a Firebender. In the Water Tribe, we fight to the last man standing. For without courage, how can we call ourselves men?" Patton said walking with his club out as if ready to attack. The little kids seated in front of him just stared at him.

One little boy raised his hand "I gotta go to the bathroom."

"Look, until your fathers return from the war, they're counting on you to protect the tribe! That means no potty breaks!"

"But I really gotta pee."

Patton facepalmed and sighed "Who else has to go?"

Every kid raised their hand. Patton facepalmed again. Natalie came running up "Have you seen Harvey? Grandma Lyla said he disappeared over an hour ago."

Harvey came crawling out of a fireplace shaped hole "Man, everything freezes in there!" The kids surrounding him laughed.

"Natalie, get him out of here! This lesson is for warriors only!"

"Wee!" Harvey had used some spears and Keejo's tail to make a slide for the kids. While he relaxed at the top, the kids slid down into a snow bank.

"Stop! Stop it right now!" Patton ran up the hill to Keejo "We need to be concentrating on the war!"

Harvey floated down from Keejo "What war? What are you talking about?"

Patton just stared at him "Are you serious?"

Harvey's eyes got large "PENGUIN!" he took off after the penguin

Patton turned to Natalie "He's not serious, is he?"

Natalie followed Harvey to the end of an ice cap and found him chasing the penguins. They were getting away from his so he jumped at one and landed on his stomach. He stood up and turned to Natalie

"I have a way with animals." He started making penguin noises and waddling toward the penguins making Natalie laugh

"Harvey, I'll help you catch a penguin if you teach me Waterbending."

Harvey let go of the tail of the penguin that was dragging him and looked up at Natalie from the ground "You got yourself a deal. Just a little problem, I'm an Airbender, not a Waterbender." He floated up to his feet "Isn't there someone in your tribe who can teach you?"

"No. Patton and me are the only Waterbenders in the whole Southern Water Tribe. My parents were benders but my mom's dead and my dad isn't here."

"That's not right, a Waterbender needs to learn Waterbending, there's another tribe in the North Pole right? Maybe they have Waterbenders who can teach you two."

"Maybe, but we haven't had contact with our sister tribe in years. It's not exactly turn right at the nearest iceberg, their all the way across the world!"

"But you forget, I have a Flying Bison. Keejo and I can take you guys to the North Pole. Natalie, we're going to find you a Waterbending master."

"That's, I mean, I've never left home before."

"Well, you think about it, but in the meantime, can you teach me to catch one of these penguins?"

Natalie grinned "Okay, listen up my young pupil. Catching penguins in an ancient and sacred art." Natalie pulled a little fish out of her pocket "Watch closely." She threw the fish to Harvey and all the penguins gathered around him.

Sliding do the steep hill on the backs of two penguins was not something Natalie ever thought she would be doing again. Harvey went off a jump and soared over her head, she caught up eventually though as they went through an ice tunnel.

"I haven't done this since I was a kid!" Natalie yelled

"You still are a kid!" Harvey screamed back. Eventually the penguins stopped and threw Natalie and Harvey off their backs. They were at the old Fire Navy ship stuck in the ice. "What's that?"

"A Fire Navy ship and a very bad memory for my people." Natalie said looking away with a pained expression, Harvey started to walk toward the ship and she grabbed his shoulder "Harvey stop! We're not allowed to go near it! It could be booby-trapped!"

Harvey turned back to look at her "If you wanna be a bender, you have to learn to let go of fear."

Natalie sighed and followed, they climbed through a hole in the side of the ship, walking throughout it, they eventually came to a room with a bunch of weapons. "This ship has haunted my people since Grandma Lyla was a little girl. It was part of the Fire Nation's first attacks."

"Wait, back up, I have friends all over the world, even in the Fire Nation. I've never seen any war." Harvey picked up a spiked club and examined it

"Harvey, how long were you in that iceberg?" Natalie asked from behind him

Harvey put the club down and looked at her out of the corner of his eyes "I don't know, a couple days maybe?"

"I think it was more like 100 years!"

Harvey turned around quickly "What?! That's impossible; do I look like a 113 year old man to you?"

"Think about it, the war is a century old. You don't know about it because somehow, you survived in that iceberg for 100 years!"

Harvey's mouth dropped open and he slid down the wall, eventually leaning his head on his knees "100 years, I can't believe it."

Natalie sat next to him and touched his shoulder "I'm sorry Harvey. Maybe there's a bright side to all this."

Harvey smiled "I did get to meet you!" Natalie smiled at him

"C'mon, let's get out of here."

Grabbing his hand, they got off the floor and headed for the door. Harvey led Natalie toward the boiler room and they headed in "Harvey let's get out of here, this place is giving me the creeps." Harvey's foot hit a trip wire, locking the door and causing the room to start heating up.

"What was that you said about booby-traps?" He asked

A firework shot into the air, it was obviously an alert to the Fire Nation "Uh-oh." Harvey looked up at the ceiling to find a hole, grabbing Natalie bridal-style; he flew them out of the ship and down to the ground.

_Fire Nation war ship…._

Chad watched through a telescope as Harvey carried Natalie down from the top of the old ship. "The last Airbender, fairly agile for his old age." He turned toward the soldier behind him "Go wake my uncle! Tell him I found the avatar." He moved the telescope so that the Southern Water Tribe came into view "As well as his hiding place."

**This one was short but the next episode starts right here and it feels right to start a new chapter for that. Review!**


	4. Harvey Is The Avatar

**KND Operative Numbuh 227: Yeah I know! Poor boy! It's so sad, all your friends and your family being dead. I don't think him and Rachel are related in this though. I did read that chapter in your story, I absolutely loved it, it was so cute! Your welcome! It's usually easy to watch them if you search on Google.**

**Gamewizard2008: Yep, I was watching an Avatar Extras thing and it said that exactly thing on screen during the season finale. 'Earlier in the first episode we saw a ship just like this at the Southern Water Tribe. We now know how it got that way.'**

The entire Southern Water Tribe stood at the entrance to their village and watched Harvey and Natalie trot up the hill from the Fire Navy ship. They had all seen the firework in the sky and knew what it meant. All the kids cheered and ran up to Harvey and Natalie, hugging them. Patton pushed his way through the crowd and stomped up to Harvey and his sister.

"I knew it! You signaled the Fire Nation with that flare! You're drawing them straight for us!" he yelled

"Harvey didn't do anything!" Natalie retorted harshly

"Yeah, we were on that Fire Navy ship and there was a booby-trap and we kind of just…boobied into it." Harvey said cringing

Grandma Lyla walked up next to Patton, her grayish-black hair blowing in the wind "Natalie, you shouldn't have gone on that ship. You know it's forbidden."

Harvey through his hands up "Don't blame Natalie, it's my fault."

Patton pointed at Harvey "Aha! The traitor confesses!" Patton looked at the kids surrounding Harvey "Soldiers! Away from the enemy! The traitor is banished from our village!"

Natalie gasped "Patton! You're making a mistake!"

"No, I'm doing my job as chief until dad gets back and keeping my promise to him, to protect you!"

"Harvey isn't our enemy! Don't you see? Harvey's brought us something we haven't had in a long time, fun!"

"Fun?!" Patton practically yelled "We can't fight Fire Benders with fun!"

"You should try it sometime."

"Get out of our village. Now!" Patton pointed the opposite direction of the village

"Grandmother, don't let Patton do this!" Natalie begged looking around her brother

"Natalie, you knew going on that ship was forbidden. Patton is right; I think it best the Airbender leaves."

A tear rolled down Natalie's cheek "Fine! Then I'm banished too! C'mon Harvey!" she grabbed his arm and drug him toward Keejo who had heard the yelling and landed behind them

"Nat! What are you doing?" Patton asked

"Harvey's taking me to the North Pole to find a Waterbending teacher."

"I am? Great!" Harvey said allowing the Waterbender to drag him

"Natalie!" Patton yelled "Stop!" Natalie stopped "Would you really choose him over your own tribe, your own family, your own brother?"

Harvey walked in front of Natalie "Natalie, I don't want to get between you and your family." He then walked up to Keejo, floated up to his head, and grabbed the reins

"So, you're leaving the South Pole? This is goodbye?" Natalie asked weakly

"Thanks for penguin sledding with me."

"Where will you go?"

"I guess I'll go back home and look for the Airbenders." He stared blankly ahead for a second "Wow. I haven't cleaned my room in 100 years, not looking forward to that." He laughed "It was nice meeting everyone."

Patton scoffed "Let's see your bison fly now boy."

"Come on Keejo, you can do it, yip yip!" Keejo stood up and turned around

"Wow that was impressive." Patton muttered as a little girl with curly dark brown hair ran up next to Natalie

"No Harvey don't go, I'll miss you."

Harvey sighed "I'll miss you too." He looked at Natalie who had tears in her eyes while watching him, her black hair blowing in the light wind "Come on boy."

Keejo started to walk away from the village, the little girl whimpered and walked back to her mother while Grandma Lyla walked up to Natalie "Now dear, I know this is hard but-"

"Are you happy now! There goes my only chance to learn Waterbending! Your only chance to learn Waterbending!" she pointed threateningly at Patton and stomped back into the village

Patton shook his head and pointed toward the wall of their village "Okay troops, ready our defenses! The Fire Nation is coming and they'll be here any second now!"

The little boy who needed to go to the bathroom before stopped and did a kind of 'potty dance' "But I have to-"

"AND NO POTTY BREAKS!" The kid took off after Patton yelled.

_Somewhere in the South Pole…._

Harvey and Keejo were relaxing on an iceberg. Keejo growled "Yeah, I know." Harvey said "I liked her too….a lot."

There was a sound of ice breaking behind them, Harvey turned to look and saw the small Fire Navy ship heading toward the village he had just come from.

"Keejo, stay here, I'll be right back." Keejo growled in response and Harvey took off toward the village.

_Southern Water Tribe…._

Patton got all the armor he needed for a battle on and made sure he had his club and the boomerang his father gave him. He then headed out to stand by the front gate. He could fight, he had been trained since he was little, what he lacked was the experience. He knew the Fire Navy would take him out easy, but that didn't mean he was going to be a coward and hide with the little kids and women.

_Fire Navy Ship…._

Chad stood with his arms out as the servants around him put on his armor for him. They had already taken down the Water Tribe in the South Pole a long time ago. This would be simple. Go in, grab the avatar, get out. Easy.

_Southern Water Tribe…._

Patton was standing on the wall in front of the village, there was a rumbling and the wall started to fall apart in certain places. All the women grabbed their kids and ran toward their tents. The vibrations caused Patton's newly built watch tower to crumble again.

"Oh man. My watch tower."

The ship got closer until it came into full view; it was much bigger up close. Natalie came running out of her tent looking for her brother, she saw how close the ship was and that Patton was still standing his ground "Patton! Get out of the way!"

The snow under his feet crumbled but he only sank half a foot down. The ship then stopped. A ramp opened up and Patton had to run backwards to avoid it landing on him. Chad and two guards walked down the ramp, Patton ran ahead and started to fight Chad, Chad thought it would be easy to take him down and was surprise when the black haired boy was so good. They fought for a while before Chad blew fire in Patton's face and knocked him into the snow bank head first.

He then continued walking with his guards down the ramp. He stood in front of the villagers "Where are you hiding him?"

No one answered so Chad reached forward and grabbed Grandma Lyla by her parka "He'd be about this age, master of all elements?"

He pushed the old lady back towards Natalie who grabbed her and hid her grandmother behind her. Chad then shot a wave of fire at the villagers. Patton came running up from behind and knocked Chad's feet out from under him. Chad regained his balance and shot fire at Patton, which he dodged. One of the 8 year old kids threw Patton a spear "Show no fear!" the kids yelled. Patton smiled while catching the spear. Before using the spear, Patton took his boomerang and threw it at Chad; the Fire Prince easily dodged it. Patton then took the spear and charged at Chad. Chad did a flip over the top of his head then grabbed the spear and threw Patton backwards; he hit his head and was dizzy. Chad laughed but there was a whooshing sound and the boomerang came back and smacked Chad right in the back of the helmet. He almost fell over but recovered and lit up fire knives in both hands.

All of a sudden, Harvey came riding in on a penguin, he stopped right in front of Chad and the penguin threw him off. Natalie ran forward and drug disoriented Patton back with the rest of the villagers. Harvey smacked his staff under Chad's feet and the gush of air that he generated knocked Chad off his feet.

Harvey turned to look at the villagers "Hey Natalie, hi Patton."

Patton waved "Hi Harvey, thanks for coming."

Chad stood up and gestured for his guards to surround Harvey. He then faced the 13 year old. Harvey sent a wave of air that picked up the snow and sent it flying at Chad who covered his head with his hands then looked up when the snow stopped flying.

"Looking for me?" Harvey asked

"You're the Airbender?" Chad asked confused, the snow on his shoulders melting "You're the avatar!?"

Natalie and Patton gasped. "Harvey?" Natalie said quietly

"No way." Patton whispered

"I've spent year training, practicing for this meeting. You're just a child!" Chad yelled the last part

Harvey stopped walking in the circle that he and Chad were walking in "Hey I'm 13! And you're just a teenager anyway."

Chad shot fire balls at Harvey who spun his staff in a circle to send the fire balls in a different direction. One ball went too close to the villagers for Harvey's comfort. He put down his staff and Chad immediately stop attacking out of surprise.

"If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?"

Chad nodded and the two guards grabbed Harvey, one took his staff. Natalie ran forward but her grandmother grabbed her arm "No Harvey, don 't do this!"

"It's alright Natalie, I'll be fine. All that matters is your safety. Take care of Keejo for me until I get back!"

"Set a course for the Fire Nation! I'm going home." Chad yelled as they boarded the ship

**I was going to start a new chapter after Chad said Harvey was the avatar but I didn't like that idea. So I waited for a commercial break. **


End file.
